Harvey Rivers
Harvey Rivers is the leader of the GSA Rangers, and later, the Galaxy Squad Rangers. A born fighter and Martial Arts prodigy, he was born to lead. He was killed after a trip to the past. His powers eventually were used by Charlie Starner (for her sister also died in the same situation), which ultimately corrupted her and turned her loyalties to Emperor Grumm. He goes by GSA Red, Galaxy Squad Red, Leo Galaxy Ranger (I), and Matador Ranger (I). Born May 12, he dies on his 18th birthday. He is portrayed by Ricky Garcia who was on the short lived Disney Channel series Best Friends Whenever. Character History Childhood He quickly fell in love with his dad's past as being descended from Samurai and partook in many martial arts activities. Ironically, most of his skills came from Conner McKnight's summer camps. He became fast friends with Kora Haung, but never felt they were a dream couple like others thought. GSA Due to his skills, Rosa chose him to lead the GSA Rangers, as he was planning on starting to teach young kids. As being a leader, he was given the Akela (Wolf) Zord. Despite being very good, Eustus proves to test his skills of class and camp, as well as his long forgotten scouting know-how. However, Eustus would end saving the GSA Rangers in their darkest hour as a new ranger, ASD Blue. However, Magnator sent him and the GSA Rangers to Japan to face White Light and protect an ancient bounty.The GSA/Denshi Powers were hacked into shortly after, leading to the dawn of the Danger Rangers. Galaxy Squad After meeting Henry Hart and the Thundermans, the GSAHQ is ultimately attacked. The rangers meet Captain Marisol, a veteran of Jark Matter's Thai-raid. He sends his new recruits to find the Ohman Stones as they were scattered among the stars. He became another fierce mammal, the lion. He leads them in many battles and tends to feud with Prince Terrance about leadership early on. They end up learning that together they can do great things. He later became the Matador Ranger, but never discovered the companion Megazord, which was found post-mortum and used by Charlie. Personality Harvey is very comedic, but very focused and versed in his self defense. He is also said to be a good mentor to other youth. Relationships * Kora Haung-closest friend/girlfriend Suits GSA Red * Akela Zord 1 * Denshi Morpher * Rainbow Staff Appearances: Ally 4-18, Ally 21-35, Danger Thunder (1) Lion Galaxy Ranger * Ohman Stones ** Leo Stone ** Pegasus Armor ** Vulcan/Eclipse Stone ** Leo Zord 1 ** Galaxy Morpher *** Lion Blade Attacks: * Regulus Clash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher. * All-Star Clash: '''performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher alongside his fellow rangers. ** '''Master Clash: An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** Jyuroku Clash: An upgraded version of this finisher with all 16 rangers. * Regulus Impact: performs a powerful slash attack with the Leo Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. * All-Star Impact: performs a supercharged energy attack with the Lion Sword alongside his fellow rangers. * Double-Star Impact: performs a slash attack with the Lion Sword and Pavo Blade. * All-Star Pegasus Impact: performs a powerful slash attack with the Lion Sword accompanied by four other rangers using their Galaxy Morpher. Appearances: '''Space 1-35 '''Vulcan Eclipse attacks Vulcan Red/Luner Red * Lightbulb!: shines a bright light at enemies, can be used as a flashlight. * Vulcan! Eclipse!: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. ** Uses: Space 17 (both), 19 (Vulcan only), 23 (Vulcan only), 24 (both) Appearances Notes * First ranger with ambiguous sexuality ** He is confirmed to be straight in Space 21 * First red ranger with 2 sentai counterparts since Troy * He is technically the first ranger to die since Mack of Operation Overdrive * He is similar to Shane Clarke: ** Both fight rangers who have a crimson designation *** Hunter's his only, Eustus' 3rd (and never fought him as Crimson) *** They are from post-anniversary seasons that also serve as reboots to the franchise *** Both lead a team made up from various teams (Wind, Thunder, Samurai; GSA, Danger Thunder, Ursan) *** Both of their main enemies are Shark Ninja **** Interestingly, their enemies are blood related (Dornado is Vexacus' son) *** Work with Male Yellows and female blues *** The Mentor's brother is a threat to their team (Galaxy Squad only) See Also * Ippei Akagi-Sentai Counterpart form Denziman see Comparison Page * Lucky-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger see Comparison Page * Charlie Starner-Successor and A-Squad Red Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:LGBT Allies Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Swordsman Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen